1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for accessing contents open to the public on a network.
2. Related Art
There are various kinds of contents open to the public on a network. Further, there are servers on the network which open to the public content summary information that includes a URL and a title of each of the contents. A feed is cited as an example of the content summary information. A format such as RSS (Resource Description Framework Site Summary) and Atom is generally applied to the feed.
A terminal device has been known which is configured to acquire RSS feeds (each of which contains an image of an article as well) from a plurality of RSS servers and display a list of titles of the articles. When a title of an article is selected from the list, the terminal device displays thereon the title, a description, and an image of the article, and a link (button) to a web page of the article. Then, when the link button is selected, the terminal device acquires and displays information contained on the web page.